Keeping Faith
by elvenwood
Summary: A child, abandoned deep in the heart of Druadan Forest has been found by a group of Gondorian hunters. What are her strange talents? When an old enemy is awoken they turn to blame her, now only her own stubborness can save her.
1. AN and Disclaimer

(A/N) I'm not sure if I'm going to write the rest of the story. Though I'm posting it up incase someone really likes it and wants me to write more.  
  
Disclaimer- I solemnly swear that I do not and will never own the wonderful creations that Tolkien's very brilliant mind thought up. I do own anything you do not recognize and the way this story is written if I chose to continue it.  
  
(AA/N) I just want to say that I do not appreciate flames and will ignore them if I get them but will welcome constructive criticism. Please tell me whether or not I should continue this because if no one does I'll take it down but if three or more want me to I might consider continuing it. 


	2. Prolouge

Chapter One 

Prologue 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked along a lightly trodden path in the middle of a dense, lush forest. The sunlight slanted through the trees and golden dust motes danced up and down the beams of light. The leaves and twigs crunched underfoot as I walked into a small round clearing whose floor was covered in a carpet of grass. The trees reached up and seemed to touch the sky above, which was periwinkle with a few white shreds of clouds. In the center of the clearing a stag stood as still as a statue, startled by my arrival. He stood proud and wild his head held high even in the presence of his worst enemy, man. Then with one fluid movement he leaped away and vanished in the thick foliage. I had been in the forest as long as I could remember. For me it was home, almost as much as it was for the animals. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A crystal dropped from the heavens above and shattered on a leaf high in the treetops. Another one falls breaking on the ground to dampen the soil that was already wet with dew. As the dark clouds above rumble a warning. For a brief moment the sky is torn in half. The sky weeps feeding the rivers and starting new streams that will nurse the forest. The wind howls whipping at the branches. The clouds move away, slowing the downpour. Sunshine warms the damp air around me. Beams of light highlight shining pearls that cover every leaf and twig. Showing them in all their glory. A summer storm following its natural course, its only true purpose in the world. What was my purpose? Did I have one? Or am I just a girl abandoned with none who will care for me, who even know of me? It was a question I often asked myself, for I did not know anything of my past. Though I have a memory, one that still haunts my dreams at night.

__

The feeling of being rocked back and forth on someone's lap. Tales of old are being whispered in my ear, blocking out the noises, the terrifying noises in the night. Someone gets hurt in the story, I start to cry tears run down my cheeks.

"Hush my child, just listen everything will work out in the end." A reassuring voice says in my ear. 

I turn to look but I cannot see their face. Then a scream pierces the silence and a man bursts into the room but I cannot see his face either. Something about him is friendly and familiar. He started talking to the woman holding me in an urgent voice. 

"Come Elisa, we must leave and go far away. They will be coming for us soon."

The woman, presumably Elisa, gasped. "What of the child? She will never be able to keep up!"

"Then we must leave her." The man said slowly holding back tears, the pain showing in his voice. 

The rest, is history. Now here I am living amongst the animals who I call friends. I have no other memories of my life before. I am not sure what happened to the man and the woman, Elisa, but I hope that they reached safety. For they most likely sheltered me for the beginning years of my life and deserve to live a long and prosperous life. I have no knowledge of the world outside of the forest. I sometimes imagine what it would be like to live out there, but I doubt anything that think up is anywhere near what it is really like. I like some of the animals moved from place to place throughout the forest not keeping to one burrow or den. I lived both on the ground and in the trees. I ate meat and hunted like my predator friends but also ate plants as well. I had made friends with a large herd of wild horses that roamed Gondor. From overhearing the few men who dared to hunt here I gathered that no living man had been able to capture and tame a horse from the herd. I could hear animals talk and could understand them and talk back. I knew the language of the wild ones. Now, I thought all people had this talent. Unfortunately I was sorely mistaken. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So did you like it? I don't know if I'm going to continue it so please review it and tell me if anyone's going to read it and if it's worth continuing. Thank you!

~elvenwood~


End file.
